Not Like Others
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: Blaine smirked. "We're not like other glee clubs. We're not like other people. If you join, you become like us, one of us, and you can't leave." Pretty AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea hit me earlier today and I had to write it out. It will be slightly like To Be a Warbler (which, by the way, I will still continue), which means the Warblers will be involved, they will have the same characteristics and names, but it will be only with a lot more focus on Klaine. **

Kurt knew when he'd transfer, he'd miss his friends and the glee club. He just didn't know how much.

The first thing that hit him when he walked the halls of Dalton for his first day was the lack of girls. No girls, except for teachers, were in sight. And quite frankly, he missed it. He missed Mercedes' hand linked with his by the elbow, he missed seeing Santana and Brittany walk around school, their pinkies linked, he missed Tina and Rachel and Quinn. He missed all of them so much.

The second thing made him cringe and that was the lack of individuality. Kurt was all about showing who he was with pride. He liked dressing himself differently, not only because he dressed much better and was far more fashionable than everyone else, but it also gave him attention. He liked standing out, he liked being noticed. He wasn't noticed at Dalton. No one turned their heads to look at him. Kurt felt as if no one cared. He was glad he wasn't getting negative attention anymore, but he missed having any attention towards him. He wanted to be noticed.

The third and final thing he missed was, well, glee. He wasn't in the glee club at Dalton, the Warblers. Yet. Kurt was determined to get in. He was very proud of his voice and it certainly wouldn't hurt to add his to their glee club. Maybe they'd give him solos. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight so hard for them.

He had been looking forward to his first class, but felt slightly nervous after realizing Blaine wasn't in his class. He didn't know how the boys at Dalton acted to newcomers. He didn't know if they were nice or if they were too snobbish to talk to him.

Blaine. Oh, that boy. He did things to Kurt he never thought he'd feel. Seeing the guy smile gave him butterflies. When Blaine looked at him, he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. A simple touch sent sparks through Kurt's body. He'd never felt like this. Not when he had a crush on Finn, which now made him cringe since the guy was his step-brother now. The crush had faded away and turned into friendship and for once, Kurt was glad he didn't act too much on it. He didn't feel this way about Sam either.

Kurt sat down in his first class, which was math, in a seat next to a dark-haired boy. The boy smiled slightly at him and stretched out his hand.

"Hi, you're the new guy, am I right? I'm Jason." The guy said. Kurt lips curled into a smile at the guy's politeness and took his hand, shaking it softly.

"My name is Kurt." He replied.

"So," Jason continued. "Mid-term transfer? I'm guessing something happened at your old school, huh?"

"I-I…" Kurt stammered. Sure, it was kind of obvious he had left for a reason, since no normal person just packed up their bags and moved to another expensive school out of the blue.

The guy chuckled quietly. "I just assumed it because I did the same thing."

"Really?" Kurt breathed out. There were people like him there? He smiled softly. It felt nice to know he had someone to relate to.

"Yeah, there were these bullies and they just made my life hell. I got called emo-kid, loner, stoner, weirdo, nobody, things like that." The guy cast his eyes downward and blushed slightly. "I-I guess that's a bit too much personal information for just having known you for a minute."

"It kind of is." Kurt said in a friendly tone. "But I completely know what you mean."

Things went quiet between them. They didn't speak to each other again until in the middle of the class, after the teacher had assigned them projects. She was a nice old lady and she let them talk in class, as long as they worked on their projects as well.

"Hey, um…" Kurt began, trying to get Jason's attention again. He whipped his head up at Kurt, giving him what he wanted. "What can you tell me about the Warblers?"

"You want to join?" Jason asked. When Kurt nodded, he frowned. "It's difficult to get in, believe me. Many guys have tried to join but haven't gotten in."

Kurt noticed Jason furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was having an inner conflict. He bit his lip and turned away to Kurt, back to facing him, away from him again and finally facing him once more. Kurt smiled slightly at his behavior, which was amusing him.

"I, um, I…" He began. "I know this is going to sound odd… but… some guys, who have tried to join, don't remember it at all."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I… At first, when we, my friends and I, first heard about this we thought it was just 'cause the guy had been high at that moment or something, it was a guy who everyone knew got high every day. But-but then it happened to the next guy, and the guy after him. It's so weird."

"Huh," Kurt said, furrowing his eyebrows. That was indeed odd and he found no explanation to it. He would get to the bottom of this, though, he was determined to. He'd just ask Blaine about it later.

"The only explanation we've come up with is that they wanted in so bad that they just blocked the rejection out in their minds or something. I don't know, though, I haven't taken, like, psychology or anything…" Jason said, letting his last words fade out.

When the day was over, Kurt asked Blaine to come over to his dorm and help him with his homework, when in fact, Kurt had finished his homework already. He had assumed it would be best to ask him about both joining the Warblers and about what Jason had told him.

When Blaine arrived, he smiled at him, sending shivers down Kurt's spine, and sat down on his bed.

"So, what do you need help with?" Blaine asked. Kurt licked his lips and turned to Blaine, a small smirk on his face.

"Actually, that's not why I asked you to come."

Blaine laughed a little. "If you just wanted to meet me, you could have said so."

Oh. Well, that would have been better. And less awkward. Kurt blushed slightly, which was noticed by Blaine, who only smiled.

"I-I've got a question." Kurt said when the blushing died down. Blaine tilted his head to look curiously at him. "It's about the Warblers." Kurt swore for a second, he saw Blaine tense up, a defensive and panicked look in his eyes, before relaxing and looking normal again.

"What about them?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Blaine carefully, wondering if why Blaine had looked to tense, but then he came to the conclusion he must have made it up in his mind.

"I was wondering if I could join." Kurt said.

Blaine looked out the window, taking in a deep breath. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Kurt leaned slightly back in his chair, giving Blaine a careful look. "No? Why not? I've got a good singing voice and I've had the experience of being in a glee club."

"It's not that, Kurt." Blaine turned to look at Kurt with slight worry and concern. "The Warblers are…" Blaine casted his eyes downwards, taking a pause. "They're a lot different than the New Directions."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"It's… it's just a big commitment." Blaine said. Kurt gave him a ridiculous look.

"It's a glee club." He stated.

Blaine smirked and shook his head. "If only."

"Blaine." Kurt said, feeling silly. He was sure Blaine and Jason were messing with him. Maybe it was a newbie ritual. 'Freak out the new kid' kind of thing. "What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with boys not remembering their auditions?"

Blaine froze. "Who told you that?" His voice sounded slightly panicked, which made Kurt only more curious.

"Just this guy I met. What's that about?"

Blaine shook his head and covered his face. "I can't tell you."

"Now, that's no fair. You can't tease me like this." Kurt said. Blaine blushed slightly, his hands going to cover his mouth for a few seconds. He then put one of his hands on Kurt's and looked at him seriously.

"I could tell you, yes, but there's a price to pay. You must join the Warblers and you must obey _every_ word the council says." Blaine said. There was no trace of humor in his voice, but Kurt still believed he was being pranked.

"Is this some kind of silly initial thing for newcomers or are the Warblers a cult?" Kurt asked, trying to calm himself down. Thankfully, he sounded calm and he was impressed at the results. Inside, Kurt was flipping out at the fact that _Blaine's_ hand was resting on _his_.

"Well…" Blaine said. "I don't really think the word 'cult' is the best fitting word there…"

"Blaine." Kurt said, his patience running out. "Just tell me."

Blaine smirked. "We're not like other glee clubs. We're not like other people. If you join, you become like us, one of us, and you can't leave."

Kurt took in a deep breath. Blaine was starting to scare him. He was completely serious. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he wasn't joking. Maybe this wasn't a prank and something weird was going on concerning the Warblers. It only made Kurt curious instead of scared.

"What's life without a few risks?" Kurt asked, smirking.

Blaine laughed a little. "Audition's are at 8. Be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat on a bench, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knee, waiting for his cue to enter the senior commons, where the Warbler rehearsals were held. He'd been sitting out there for five minutes, doing nothing but taking in his surroundings. The design of Dalton was old but elegant and didn't look anything like a high school. There was one thing that had been bothering Kurt for a little while now, and that was the occasional buzz in the two light bulbs that lit up the hallway he was currently sitting in. It had happened three times. The light bulbs would buzz at the same time and the halls grew a bit dimmer until the buzzing stopped.

The halls were empty and dead silent, besides the buzzing every now and then, and had been since Kurt arrived. He found it weird no one was around since the boys were free to walk around the school until their curfew.

Kurt was also growing impatient. Blaine, earlier that day, had been acting very strange and silly. Kurt assumed he was just pulling a prank on him and even more so now that he was talking to the Warblers in private. He probably just needed to convince them all of tricking Kurt. At least, that was the only thing Kurt could think of. And it did make sense.

But Blaine didn't seem like the type to prank someone and he had looked completely serious when talking to Kurt. Maybe something weird was going on with the Warblers. Or maybe it was some rich upper-class kid thing he didn't understand. Whatever it was, it wouldn't stop Kurt from joining.

He was determined to get in the Warblers no matter what it cost him. He loved glee and he missed the New Directions so bad, he knew the Warblers would both make him happy and take his mind off his friends. Dalton was a boarding school so he spent all week-days at Dalton and had the choice to either go home on weekends or stay at Dalton.

Kurt hadn't really gotten to know his roommate well. At first, Kurt had assumed he was a jock. He had the type of body to be one and he had the attitude of one. Turns out he was right. The guy, tall, blonde and handsome, was a football player. He was also in the Warblers. Kurt hadn't asked him about them or about joining, but he thought it would be nice to have a Warbler roommate.

"You're the guy who's auditioning, aren't you?" A quiet voice said. Kurt jumped in surprise and turned to the voice. A guy was standing not too far from him, looking at him curiously. He wasn't wearing the Dalton blazer, but a cardigan. He was tall and slim and had mousy-brown hair. He was standing close enough to Kurt to make him think he would have noticed the guy. Kurt had probably just been thinking too much to notice him.

"Yes. I'm Kurt." Kurt replied. Kurt stretched out his hand but retracted it when he saw the look on the guy's face. He took a small step back when Kurt offered him his hand to shake and looked at the hand like touching it would burn him.

The guy coughed. "I'm Randy."

The lights buzzed again and the hall went dimmer. They both raised their heads to glance at the lights. Kurt then turned back to face Randy, to see him smirk.

"Are the lights broken?" Kurt asked, trying to spark up a conversation and trying to be polite to the guy. He most likely was a Warbler, it wouldn't hurt to know someone besides Blaine on the inside before joining.

"No." Randy muttered. Kurt turned to look back at the lights, which were only slightly buzzing now, and watched them until they turned back to normal, the hall lighting up again.

"Why aren't you inside with the Warblers?" Kurt asked, still watching the light, waiting for it to start buzzing again. When he didn't get a reply, he turned his head towards the guy. He was gone. He had completely vanished. Kurt looked around himself, down both the long hallways, but found no trace of Randy.

_That was weird_, Kurt thought. Kurt straightened himself up, still looking for a trace of the missing Warbler. He didn't hear him leave, nor see him. He thought about calling out his name, but decided against it. Randy had probably just left while Kurt was distracted.

Kurt heard the door to the Warbler rehearsal room open and snapped his head in that direction. Blaine stepped out, one hand still on the door handle, and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt stood up and walked towards him. Blaine nodded and held the door open for him. When Kurt entered, he saw the curious faces of the Warblers all staring up at him. Blaine closed the door and lead Kurt into the room. He told him to stand in the middle of the room, facing the council, while Blaine took a seat close to Kurt.

"So, junior member Blaine Anderson tells us you want to join, is that correct? And your name?" an Asian boy, sitting in the middle of the council table, said. Kurt assumed he was the head of the council.

"Kurt Hummel. Yes, I do." Kurt said. "I think I'd be a good addition to your glee club."

"You see," a tall black boy with bright eyes said. "We're rather… reluctant to let newcomers join. Warbler Blaine has told us he has not yet informed you of the reason, since it is rather curious."

Kurt looked at the Warblers. They either looked amused, curious or excited. By now, Kurt was starting to doubt his theory that this was all just a prank. They were way too serious for that. Kurt's attention was drawn to a yellow bird in a cage. It was chirping rather angrily.

"In a nutshell," the head of the council said, brining Kurt's attention back to him. "We're all freak-shows."

"…meaning?" Kurt asked, eyeing them wearily. The council smirked and exchanged looks.

"Who'd like to demonstrate?" The last council member said. No one raised their hands, so a handsome black boy raised his hand half-way in the air. "Alright, Warbler Robert, show him."

Robert stood up and walked over to Kurt, stopping when he was close enough to touch him. He looked Kurt in the eyes and smiled, reaching out a hand. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and immediately, he started feeling dizzy. His sight became fuzzy, his eyelids became heavy and he had to stifle a yawn. He just wanted to find a bed and lie down on it and sleep for eternity.

Before he knew it, the feeling went away. He felt wide awake again. Kurt blinked his eyes, confused. Robert gave him a one last look, still smiling, and sat down again. The Warblers were watching him, amused, waiting for his response.

Kurt didn't say anything but in his mind, he was putting the pieces together. They were freak-shows, they were different, they were odd. They, for some odd reason, had powers, and that guy, Robert, could make people sleepy. Was that what they all could do? Probably not. Kurt assumed one of these guys could erase memory, due to what Jason had told him. He wondered what Blaine could to and glanced at him.

Blaine looked slightly nervous. When he saw Kurt's slightly confused, but otherwise calm face, he looked less tense, but still skeptical. He wondered what would be Kurt's next move. Would he run away or join?

"So…" Kurt began, "you have powers."

Kurt thought he'd be terrified, but he wasn't. He didn't feel threatened. He didn't feel scared. He felt somehow safe. He looked around the room and saw no one was judging him and saw they were glad he wasn't either. This didn't make sense for him at all, but it was intriguing. They all seemed so normal, when in reality, they really weren't. It drew Kurt in. He wanted to know more about this. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Above all, he wanted to get closer to Blaine. If this was what it took, he would do it.

"Yes, we do." The head of the council added. "By the way, David," he said, tilting his head towards the tall black boy, who smiled, "and Thad," he said, tilting his head the other way, towards the dark-haired boy. "And I'm Wes."

"So, Kurt, what is going through your mind right now?" Thad asked. Kurt assumed from his words that there were no mind-readers. It made him feel slightly better. "Do you want to join us or will we be forced to make you forget this audition ever happened? We could use a countertenor in the Warblers."

"I have a question first." Kurt said. Thad nodded and Kurt took it as his signal to continue. "What happens to the new members? And… why is this happening to you?"

"To answer your first question, the new members usually get powers. We cannot answer your second." Wes replied.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He'd get powers? Interesting. This sounded like a permanent thing. If he'd join, he might get those powers and he might never get rid of them. But what if it was a good power? Something he could use to his benefit, or others?

"Because we haven't found out yet. This just… kind of always has been around, for as long as we know." David answered.

"If you join, you mustn't tell _anyone_." Thad said sternly. "If what we're capable of slips out, we will be locked up in institutions for the rest of our lives. This _cannot_ get out and this _will not_ get out, alright?"

Kurt nodded and Thad seemed more relaxed. Kurt noticed the room grow brighter. He hadn't noticed before that the room became a tad dimmer before. He looked at Thad curiously. Was that his power? Electricity? Or was it something else?

"So," Wes said, "you have two options. One, you do your audition right now and we let you join. We've done our research on you and found out you're a fantastic singer. We are only going to make you audition since it's a tradition. Or two, you decline and one of us, Terry," he pointed at a tall, strongly built guy. Kurt knew him as the beat boxer of the group, since he had seen him beat box during Teenage Dream. "will erase the memory of this ever happening. Your choice."

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced at Blaine. He looked slightly tense, yet hopeful. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes showed genuine happiness. Kurt wondered why he looked like that, but decided to ask him about it later.

The Warblers were all looking at him, several faces were excited. Kurt just smiled at them.

"I'm in."

**Alright, now it's all figured out. It's a supernatural AU. Like it? Good, I'd love it if you'd let me know c: Don't' like? No need to tell me, just move along. **

**Oh and sorry if Kurt's a little OOC. I was kinda struggling with him in this chapter, but yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rain harshly hit the window and wind violently blew outside. Kurt had never been afraid of the weather, but anything out of the ordinary made him think of the Warblers. Was one of them doing this? Did one of them control the weather? Kurt groaned and rubbed his temples, putting down his pen and ignoring his homework. This was driving him insane. This and Blaine was all he thought about now. He wanted to know what powers the other Warblers had, but walking up to them and bluntly asking them after only having known them for a few days didn't seem like the best idea.

He raised his head when he heard a noise. His roommate, Nathan, had just entered the room. He smiled politely at Kurt and walked over to his bed, sat down and opened his laptop. They had spoken to each other several times, but Kurt wasn't sure how Nathan felt about him. He still wasn't sure whether he was alright with sharing his dorm with a gay guy or not. Kurt wasn't even sure he knew.

Kurt turned slightly in his chair so that now he was facing Nathan. The few times he had talked to Nathan, he had always been polite to him. He wanted to get to know him more and even be friends with him. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask his roommate, but decided it wasn't the right moment to ask the questions, since some of them were personal.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, trying to start a conversation.

Nathan didn't look up from his laptop, but kept writing something. "Please don't tell me that's supposed to be a pick-up line. 'Cause I've heard it a million times before and quite frankly, it sucks. You could do a lot better than that, dude. Even that 'You have a map? 'Cause I got lost _in your eyes_' line is better."

Kurt gave him a ridiculous look and raised one eyebrow. "No." He said firmly. "Getting these… powers." He added, a little softer. It felt weird, saying that.

"Nah, you don't notice it. It just happens." Nathan said. "It's 'when' you have to worry about. Some guys notice it right away but for others, they won't notice until after a few months."

"What's yours?" Kurt asked. Nathan looked up from his laptop, smirking at Kurt.

"I don't run out of stamina." He said. "I've a theory on this thing. Right after joining you get, for some weird reason, a power. Like, you get it immediately. You always have it from that moment on, but it's up to you to figure it out. I figured it out the very next day at football practice and those guys who can't really control theirs figure them out pretty quickly."

"What's the worst power someone has gotten? You know, the most horrible one." Kurt asked curiously. He decided on asking him a few more questions, since Nathan was already talking a lot.

"Flint told me that like, ten years ago or something, there was this guy who killed people when he touched them. I think he was lying, though." Nathan said, turning to his laptop back. He wrote something and waited for a few seconds, then groaned in annoyance and wrote something again.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, his homework completely forgotten next to him.

"Jeff's just being a whore as usual." Nathan said. Kurt opened his mouth, intending to speak, but closed it when Nathan continued. "He met this girl which means he'll date her. Then in like five weeks, he'll get bored with her and dump her. It's probably like, the tenth person he's dated since I met him. Jeez."

"So, he's a player. But you said he's dated a lot of _persons_…" Kurt said.

"Yeah, he plays for both teams, if you know what I mean. I dunno, I just, I think he's unhappy or something. Either that or he gets bored _really_ easily. But just so you know, if he flirts with you, it doesn't mean anything. He flirts with everything that has two legs. And if you start feeling very attracted to him all of a sudden, let me know so I can slap him." Nathan said.

Kurt gave him a weird look. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He said slowly.

"So, you and Blaine? Something going on there?" Nathan said, changing the subject, asking bluntly.

Kurt didn't answer, but wondered if he should tell Nathan. If he did, maybe it would help. Kurt and Blaine had flirted a few times, and he wasn't sure why they weren't dating. He really, _really_ liked Blaine, he did, but a part of him was scared Blaine didn't return his feelings. But then again, Nathan knowing might not help it at all, but slow down the _Blaine, please just realize I freaking love you already_ process.

"Okay, so that's a yes." Nathan said before Kurt could say anything. "I'm just gonna warn you, though, 'cause you seem like a nice guy and all. You're pining after one of the most clueless guy I know. I don't think even yelling it right at him will make him realize you like him." Before Kurt could even consider replying, he spoke again. "Okay, _maybe_ I'm exaggerating a bit, I mean, of course he'd realize if you yelled at him. He's just-he's clueless, okay? He's clueless."

Kurt opened his mouth, but before he could talk, Nathan spoke once more.

"Oh god, I'm talking a lot again, aren't I? Sorry, I'll just…" He said, turning to his laptop, writing something.

"I'm not sure 'a lot' is the proper word to use here." Kurt said. A gentle smile spread on his face. "It's better than awkward silences, at least."

"Believe me, there won't be a lot of those." Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Could I ask you a question?" Kurt asked. Nathan grunted in reply. "What's Blaine's power?"

"Ha! You honestly think I'm going to tell you? Where's the fun in that?" Nathan said. Kurt sighed. Not knowing Blaine's power was annoying him far more than he wanted to admit. "I'm not going to tell you any of the powers the Warblers have from here on."

"One question, thought." Kurt said. Nathan just looked at him, his expression a mixture of reluctance and curiousness. "Thad's power, is it electricity?"

"Nope." Nathan replied. "Oh, Blaine wants to see you." He turned his laptop around, showing Kurt a facebook conversation between Nathan and him. Blaine asked if Kurt was there with him and then asked Nathan to ask Kurt to meet him in the senior commons. Kurt smiled and got up. He walked to the door, wondering why Blaine needed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one. He had been terrified of Kurt's reaction when he'd find out about this whole powers-deal. In the short time of knowing Kurt, he'd become very attached to him. He honestly cared about him and he wanted to spend more time with him. There was something about him that drew him in, that made him want to hold onto Kurt and not let him go. Not now, not ever.<p>

What he felt for Kurt was different from what he felt for other people. He'd never felt quite like this before and he couldn't pin-point what it was. But he didn't really mind. He liked this feeling. He liked being around Kurt. And now he was terrified Kurt might leave him, since he found out what a bunch of freaks they were.

He was _so_ relieved when Kurt wanted to join. When he told them he was in, Blaine wanted nothing more than to stand up in his seat, jump and scream at the top of his voice and dance. But thankfully, he refrained himself from doing that. Wes would not be impressed by that. It was as if all his worries were washed away.

But now Blaine was back to being nervous. He wondered what made Kurt say yes and whether or not he regretted it. Kurt was different and liked standing out, but this might be too much for him. Blaine bit his bottom lip. What if he got a terrible power? Blaine wouldn't be able to handle it if this thing would ruin Kurt, if it would destroy him.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Kurt walked in, smiling at Blaine, a slight curious look on his face. Blaine smiled back, signaling with his hand for Kurt to come sit next to him. Blaine moved slightly in his seat to make room for Kurt on the sofa.

"You wanted to see me?" Kurt asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Kurt, um, I just wanted to talk to you about…" Blaine blinked several times, feeling slightly foolish. "About this whole thing."

"What about it?" Kurt pursued.

"It's…" Blaine began, a ridiculous look on his face and a slight mocking tone in his voice. "don't you find this all weird, Kurt? Join a glee club – get powers! You don't find this odd? A-and you joined us, just like that." The mocking tone in his voice had gone, replaced by a confused one. "You agreed on becoming a freak, an outcast, someone who must hide this from almost everyone for the rest of your life. I don't understand why you joined us, Kurt… why?"

Kurt swallowed and looked away from Blaine for a second, before looking at him again. "Well… why did you join?"

Blaine licked his lips and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Blaine looked uncomfortable and Kurt thought he saw a slight vulnerability in his eyes.

"I joined because, um, Wes and David sort of took me under their wing when I first transferred here. After…" Blaine's eyes weren't on Kurt anymore but were staring at the coffee table in front of them. He shook his head slightly. "After fleeing from my old school. Wes and David, despite being a year older than me, started paying me attention, helping me study and inviting me to eat lunch with them and such. I-I was hurt, angry… confused a-and scared and I just, I just really needed them. They made me feel safe. So when I heard they were in the Warblers, I wanted to join, because, well, I love to sing and I thought that maybe there might be more people like them there."

He turned to Kurt, looking him straight in the eyes. "They told me it came with a price. But I told them I didn't care. I wanted in so bad, I wanted to belong somewhere. I wanted… I wanted to have a place I could call home."

"Now you know why I want to join." Kurt said softly. Blaine sighed and scratched his cheek before letting his hands fall into his lap.

"Kurt," he said tiredly. "I don't think that's it."

Kurt gave him a confused look. _Yes I do. I love glee and I love singing, but I'm afraid the Warblers will never become my home. I feel like I belong with the New Directions, back at McKinley. I didn't want to leave them. But I do want to join the Warblers. I do want to take this risk because I want to be closer to you. I want to belong with you_. That was what Kurt thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Instead, he settled with saying, "You don't?"

"You're too strong to need someone. You don't depend on others. You are here for the same reason I am, sure, but you have such strong connections with everyone back at McKinley. What you did is a life-changing decision."

"So what? I don't really see this as a bad thing. This makes all of you special. I like standing out, even though no one knows I am, Blaine, I like being special. It's alright if only you, I and the Warblers know." Kurt replied calmly.

"I honestly hope what you get is a good thing because you really don't deserve more bad things happening to you. You are such a wonderful person, Kurt." Blaine said, making Kurt's heart flutter. "But this isn't a gift for everyone. Robert, the guy who showed you his power, can't touch anyone with his hands without making them tired or putting them to sleep. He can't ever hold someone's hand, stroke someone's cheek or just simply hold someone."

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock. "That's… that's horrible."

"Yeah, it really is. I hope something like that won't happen to you. That is a part of why I didn't want you to join in the first place. I don't want you to ruin your life."

"I don't think this will ruin my life. It's actually kind of exciting. A little secret that we have and no one can find out. It's like a fantasy story." Kurt said, a kind smile on his face. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But to answer your question, I did join because I love glee, I love being a part of something special and…" _and I like you. I love you._ "who would not love having a power?"

Blaine looked down and laughed slightly. "Yeah, well, if you say so. But, just to make sure…" he said, reaching out his hands, "can you give me your hand?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, a bit shocked for only a moment, before smiling and reaching out his hand. He knew he had a faint blush on his cheeks and his stomach was filled with butterflies but he didn't care. Blaine, the guy he liked, who was also gay, by the way, was asking for his hand. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and held it.

"Well, whatever you have doesn't seem to be linked to your hands." Blaine said.

"Thankfully. That would have been awful."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"I want to be able to hold someone's hand. I want to be able to entwine my fingers together with someone else's. I want to feel the safety and closeness that comes with it. I want to be able to know that someone truly likes me and isn't afraid of holding my hand, even in public." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I hope you find said person." Blaine said, his voice low as well. "You deserve someone that truly cares and loves you."

Kurt thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He felt a spark between them and wanted nothing more but to reach out and grab the back of Blaine's head, to run his fingers through his gelled hair and to finally know what his lips taste like. He wanted to hold Blaine and he wanted to hold his hands. He just wanted Blaine.

"Well," Blaine said, making the moment to fade. He let Kurt's hand go and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt stood as well and smiled at Blaine. "Yeah, you will."

**Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I was busy with exams and now that they're over, I will update quicker. **

**For those who read To Be a Warbler, I must tell you that some of the Warblers' personalities are slightly different but will eventually be similar to theirs in TBAW. Also, some facts, like who is who's roommate is different. Sorry x)**

**And the pairings aren't completely sorted out yet, but I will most likely have Niff (Nick/Jeff) in this. I'm not sure whether I should add a third couple, whether it would be a Warbler couple or Warblerxsomeone else. **

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies. I love how much support this has gotten. I love you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Great job today, Warblers, you are all dismissed." Wes said, banging his gavel. The scraping of chairs being pushed back and rustling noise that came from bags being picked up soon filled the room. Kurt stood up, stroking any crumples out of his blazer, picking up his bag and resting it on his shoulder. He was about to leave the room but stopped at the last minute when he saw the other blonde Warbler making a bee line towards him.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, a smile on his face. "I'm Jeff." He reached out his hand. Kurt took his hand and shook it.

"Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. Nice name." Jeff replied. The only thing Kurt had heard about Jeff was from Nathan. Jeff eyed him up and down noticeably. "Suits you."

"Thanks, I suppose." Kurt raised one eyebrow, looking at Jeff carefully. What went unnoticed by Kurt, however, was Blaine. He was currently glaring at Jeff, hoping he'd finish whatever his business was with Kurt and leave. He was hoping Jeff wouldn't make Kurt fall for him, but he didn't really understand why. Probably because he didn't want Kurt's first boyfriend to be someone who wasn't crazy about him. But that didn't explain the jealousness.

"So," Jeff leaned back, half-sitting on the sofa. "Have you figured out your power yet?"

"No, I haven't." Kurt replied.

"Let's just hope it isn't something you can use to improve your looks. That wouldn't be fair to the rest of the world." Jeff said, a smirk on his face. Kurt pretended to see something interesting out the window, hoping Jeff wouldn't see him blushing. But Jeff was looking at him, still smirking.

When the blush died down a little, he turned back to face Jeff. "Tell me, what's yours?"

"What's the fun in that? I'd rather show you." Jeff purred. Before Kurt could even think of replying, he felt as if though he'd been hit by a wave. He lost interest in everything around him and for some reason, could not pry his eyes off Jeff. He didn't want to. He wanted Jeff. He wanted to press his lips against his, he wanted to hold him in his arms, he even wanted to tear his clothes off.

Jeff took a step closer to him and Kurt's heart speed up. He stared into those gorgeous brown eyes, completely mesmerized by them. His brain screamed at him to reach up his hand and stroke his cheek. Oh, how much he craved to get to touch that soft skin. His hand was half way in the air, but then it all stopped. It was as if another wave crashed on him, bringing him back to reality.

Jeff was just Jeff now. He wasn't the perfect guy he had seen before. He didn't want to kiss him, stroke his cheek, hold him or rip off his clothes anymore. Frankly, he wanted him to keep them on. He also noticed his surroundings again, which he had ignored in his haze. A brunette, shorter than Jeff was resting his hand on his shoulder. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. The brunette's were warning and a bit annoyed, while Jeff's were also annoyed, but also cold.

Jeff broke the eye contact with the shorter guy and turned to Kurt. "There you go. This is Nick, by the way."

"He can make people attracted towards him. But it's just lust, it can never turn into love this way." Nick said, trying to clear up the confusion on Kurt's face, but also gave Jeff a scolding look.

"What?" Jeff spat at Nick.

"Kurt, could you excuse us?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded and turned around, only to see that Blaine was still in the room. He walked over to Blaine, still a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry about that." Blaine said in a hushed tone. "I-I should have cut in or something…"

"No, it's fine." Kurt replied. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened because Nick cut in. If he hadn't this might have ended in a make-out session against your will. When he uses this on you, you no longer have any say in the matter. You may think you desire it as well, but that is just because of what he's doing." Blaine said. He looked worried, which made Kurt want to smile. He of course didn't, since that would have been inappropriate.

Kurt was torn. He was loving the fact that Blaine was talking to him and actually caring, but on the other hand, he really wanted to hear Nick's and Jeff's argument. He had only caught bits and pieces like "you're just jealous", "I had no idea you were this selfish" and " why the fuck do you care all of a sudden".

Blaine had gone quiet and was also focused on Nick and Jeff, so Kurt tried to listen to their conversation.

"… the hell, dude? Why do you even care? It's not like I'm hurting anybody with this." Jeff hissed.

"Oh, really? I'm not a moron, Jeff, I can see _clearly_ that this is hurting you more than all the other people you have used." Nick spat back.

"Hurting me?" Jeff said, laughing bitterly. "No, this doesn't hurt me one bit. I'm fine."

"_Liar_." Kurt heard someone say. He faced Blaine once more and their eyes met. He didn't look like he had heard anything and Jeff and Nick kept arguing. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. The word was spoken clearly and pretty loudly, loud enough for everyone in the room to notice.

"Didn't you hear that?" Kurt asked.

"Hear what? What they're talking about?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt's eyes widened. What that it? Was that his power? "Blaine, lie to me."

"What?"

"Lie to me, now."

"I-I… okay. How?" Blaine asked.

"Tell me something about yourself that isn't true."

Blaine blinked several times, obviously feeling foolish. "I-I um, I don't… like pizza? I don't like pizza."

"_Liar_." The voice came again, but this time it was shouting.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked, excited. Blaine looked confused and broke out into a grin.

"No, Kurt, I didn't hear anything. What is going on?"

"I think I just figured out my power!" Kurt couldn't hold in his excitement even more. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Lie again!"

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked, starting to get excited as well.

"Just lie, Blaine!"

"Um… uh, bananas are shaped like circles!"

"_Liar_." The voice shouted again.

"Yes!" Kurt cried out and jumped. Blaine mirrored his expression, he looked very excited and happy for him. Nick and Jeff had stopped arguing and were now looking at Kurt, giving him confused and ridiculous looks.

"That's my power!" Kurt cried.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I can tell when people lie."

"Oh shit." Jeff moaned.

"Yeah, we're going to have to fight for him aren't we?" Nick asked. Kurt gave them both a curious look.

"Fight for me?"

"Yeah, we're not about to let Wes get his hands on you with that power. No one would get away with anything ever again." Jeff replied.

"So, what do you say, Kurt? Want us to be extra nice to you or extra mean?" Nick asked, a sly grin on his lips.

"Do you want to be Wes' pet or do you want the rest of the Warblers to like you?" Jeff asked, taking a step forward towards Kurt, the same grin on his face.

"It's your choice." Nick said, also taking a step.

"Completely up to you." Jeff added.

"Yes, they're always like this." Blaine said when Kurt turned to face him, confused.

"I-I guess your side."

"Bingo." Jeff said.

"You made the right choice, Kurt. Welcome to the dark side." Nick added, leaving the room, Jeff following quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with Blaine and a few other Warblers. He quite liked the food in Dalton, it was much better and healthier than in McKinley. At least, Dalton didn't have any tater tots.

"So, Kurt, rumor has it you have found out your power." A Warbler named Trent said casually.

"Where did you hear that?" Blaine asked before Kurt could answer him.

"Flint told me. Pav told him."

Kurt almost choked on his smoothie. "P-Pav?" He lowered his voice. "Pavarotti? The bird?"

Pavarotti was the Warbler's mascot. He was kept in the senior commons, the Warbler's rehearsal room, and was taken care of by all the Warblers. They were each assigned a week to take care of the bird and during weekends, if none of the Warblers were staying at Dalton, someone took the bird with them home. This counted for vacations as well. During summer break, the week system was still used.

"Yeah, Flint can communicate with birds." David said softly. "But what is your power, Kurt?"

"I can detect lies."

A big grin spread on Wes' face. Terry, who was sitting next to him, leaned forward in his seat, folding his arms on the table, and gave Kurt a curious look, waiting to see whether he'd be loyal to Wes or not.

"Perfect. I have been waiting for something useful like this for some time."

"I-I have to stop you right there." Kurt said. "I don't want to use it against anyone."

Wes stared at Kurt, a little disappointed, while Terry had a small smile on his lips, looking satisfied. Wes then straightened himself up, cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"Fine, that's alright."

_Liar_. The voice rung in Kurt's head again. He winced slightly at how loud it was, but his wince went unnoticed by the Warblers.

"But I must say, if you ever change your mind, come to me immediately. It wouldn't hurt being on the council's side." Wes stood up and turned to David. "We should get going to our class."

David nodded and stood up as well, following Wes out of the cafeteria. One by one, the Warblers left the table. What Wes said made Kurt think whether or not he should be on the Warbler's side or the council's side. He wanted the Warblers to like him, he really did, but he also wanted a chance to shine. He missed getting solos, not that he had gotten many back at McKinley, but he had hoped to get a few here, with the Warblers.

Terry noticed Kurt was thinking it over. He wondered for a while if he should just erase his memory to make Kurt be on his side rather than the council's, but put that as Plan B. Plan A, talk him out of it.

Terry was one of the more rebellious Warblers. He really couldn't afford losing someone like Kurt over to the council's side because then getting away with things would be harder. It was tough enough trying to convince them that he had not rubbed cat hair all over the opposing quarterback's shirt during a football game between Dalton and Carlston, who happened to be allergic to cats.

Carlston. The most annoying school Terry had ever known. Well, the most annoying school Dalton had gotten to know. There was rivalry between those two schools and every club and team in both schools had one goal: Defeat the other. Terry was glad they weren't facing Carlston's glee club in Sectionals. That would be brutal. It was last year. The council made them practice every day for two hours. They were sad when they lost, but at least Carlston lost as well. If they had won them, they would have been absolutely devastated.

"Kurt?" Terry asked. Kurt raised his head to look at Terry. He still looked like he was conflicted over this whole thing but was trying to pull a mask on his face, hiding it. "Look, I know you probably want solos or what not, I mean, who doesn't? But being on the council's side doesn't mean you'll get them. It means they'll be keener on letting you audition." He waved his hand. "Just to clear things up. Being on our side is the right choice."

"There's not rivalry between the council and the rest of the Warblers, is there?" Kurt asked, both hesitant and confused.

"No, no, no!" Terry laughed. "No rivalry. It's just a friendly… um…. No. Just no. It's all fun and games, really!"

"I see." Kurt said. He looked like a weight had lifted off him, like he felt relieved and somehow better.

"Yeah." Terry licked his dry lips. "Well, it's not always fun and games. Especially not when Wes threatens to beat you with his gavel. I'm telling you, an angry Wes is a scary Wes. I thought I had erased that memory…"

"You erase your own memories?"

"Yeah. The more embarrassing and awkward ones. Or, you know, just stuff I don't really want to remember. This power really comes in handy. Yours probably will too. Like, you know when someone is making up an excuse to you. Then you can be all 'Gurl, excuse me, but dat shit ain't workin'.'" Terry said, his lips in a duck-face pose and wiggling his hands in an over exaggerated diva like manner. He looked quite ridiculous to Kurt and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to butt in, but it does have a downside." Nick said and took a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes it's better to just be lied to."

"Way to ruin the mood, Nick. Shouldn't you be like, reading a book or something?"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" He said, his tone flat.

"I don't know! I'm tired – shut up, give me some of your coffee."

"No. Bye." Nick said quickly, stood up and hurried away.

"Jerk! He never shares his food with me… I tell you, if I were Jeff, he'd buy me a cup of coffee." Terry muttered.

"N-Nick and Jeff? There's something going on between them?" Kurt asked, surprised. He had not seen that coming. But that wasn't odd, he had only known them for a little while. He had noticed how close they were, but had only assumed it was a friendship.

"Oh, shit. Um, I'll just…" Kurt's eyes widened. Was he going to erase his memory? He reached out his hand to stop Terry.

"No! It's fine, really. I won't say anything."

"I guess telling one more person won't hurt. Alright, so," Terry began. "Nick and Jeff have been best friends since Nick transferred here. They just clicked on the first day and are attached to the hip, right? Nick's gay, but Jeff's… Wait. What is he? I don't… I don't really know." He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "Bah, whatever, but Nick likes Jeff, but doesn't want to act on his feelings because he's terrified of losing Jeff. And it's kind of killing Nick, 'cause—"

"Because Jeff fucks everything that moves." Someone finished Terry's sentence. Kurt jumped a little at the voice, not seeing anyone around them, since everyone had left for class except for Terry and himself. Terry, on the other hand, didn't look so shocked.

"If you're going to be a creep, at least do the dance."

"The dance?" The voice said again. It was familiar to Kurt, he swore he had heard it before.

"Yeah, the dance. Y'know, get your knees flexing and your arms T-Rexing. And do the creep!" Terry said.

"Whatever." A boy appeared out of thin air next to Terry. Kurt remembered him, he saw him right before he auditioned.

"Randy, Kurt. Kurt, Randy." Terry said in a bored tone.

Randy smirked. "We've met."

"What, did you spy on him in the showers?"

"No, I only do that to Wes." Randy replied, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. Terry, however, didn't detect it.

"So, what, is it true what they say about Asians?"

Randy gave him a ridiculous look. "I was joking."

"I knew that." Terry replied, looking away, sounding rather unconvincing.

Randy shook his head. "We met right before he was accepted into the Warblers. I'm glad you didn't flip out and storm out."

The bell rung, making the few boys still left in the cafeteria stand up, gather their things and hurry.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? It keeps coming out wrong…"<p>

Blaine had invited Kurt over to his dorm to help him study. There was a lot more homework in Dalton than there had been in McKinley and Kurt was having trouble managing it all. Sometimes he felt all he did was going to school, doing his homework and sleeping. It didn't help that his dormmate didn't need sleep, so he had all night to do it. Nathan had offered to do some of his homework one night after Kurt had fallen asleep for the second time over his Biology homework, which Kurt was very thankful for.

Blaine put his homework aside and moved closer to Kurt, leaning on his shoulder as he observed the math problem.

"Oh, you just misplaced this. This is supposed to be…" He trailed his finger to the correct place and raised his head, looking at Kurt. "There." He said softly, his eyes taking in Kurt's features. He noticed how close they were and also noticed how comfortable it was. He didn't feel awkward to be in this position. It felt nice, somehow. Like it was right.

He leaned back and went to his homework. Shortly afterwards, he let out a groan. "At times like these, I really wish I have Wes' power."

"What is it?" Kurt asked. He had already asked Blaine to tell him his power, but Blaine told him that he would know when it was the right time. He knew Blaine was just dragging on the suspense. He knew how much Kurt wanted to know and was teasing him with it.

"He absorbs knowledge from books. He just has to read them once and he remembers every single thing he read. It only goes for books, though. He doesn't remember what someone said to him some time ago or what he saw in a movie once."

Kurt finished his last math problem and glanced at his watch. "It's late. I should head back."

Blaine stood up, walking him to the door. "Kurt?" He asked when they had reached it. "I have to confess, I feel a little guilty about teasing you with this whole mystery of my power."

"As you should." Kurt added, smirking.

Blaine chuckled and looked down. He raised his head and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "You'll find out soon enough. It's a promise."


End file.
